Two's company, three's a whole lot of Alec Lightwood eye rolls
by callmemrsmiller
Summary: This was just all so new, Magnus and he, Alec was nervous but excited to see where it would go. How in the hell was he ever suppose to ever get some alone time with Magnus with Jace-the-constant-mood-killer-Wayland as an unwanted houseguest? The story of how Alec Lightwood tries but doesn't always succeed in moving his and Magnus's relationship to the next step.


A/N: So this is my first every Malec fic and it came more as a series of rambling ideas I just had to put down due to my insane level of excitement about 2x07. Hope people enjoy it.

* * *

It had been almost a month since Jace showed up at Magnus's door; exhausted and angry, bag in hand looking for sanctuary. Magnus had agreed Jace could stay that night, one night, until they could figure a more _permanent_ solution. Magnus had been very clear he wasn't currently in the market for a part-demon blooded potential super weapon Shadowhunter roommate. Not this particular Shadowhunter anyways he'd added with a wink.

But one night was one night too many in Alec's opinion. The idea of Jace and Magnus staying in the same apartment was too much to comprehend, his two worlds; old and new colliding before he even knew what it all meant. This was just all so new, Magnus and he. A part of Alec was still terrified it could all go wrong again at any moment, their near disastrous first date illustrated that. Alec couldn't handle any more complications and he vowed to do everything in his power to get Jace back to the Institute where he belonged.

Unfortunately for Alec, as usual, things had not gone to plan. The Clave was no closer to finding Valentine, Aldertree seemed to be using every opportunity to further discredit Jace's reputation and no one else in the Institute (save Izzy and Clary) were interested in helping reinstate him.

And so one night became two, which became three, then a week passed, then another until the three men had fallen into an unlikely and in Alec's opinion unbearable routine which mostly involved Jace showing up at the wrong time, Alec feeling uncomfortable and Magnus mumbling a sarcastic comment before making himself a drink, regardless to the time of day.

However alongside this, to Alec's surprise and delight, he and Magnus had also found a routine of their own. It amazed Alec, that despite the increased demon attacks, the upheaval in the Downworld and the ongoing politics with the Clave Magnus somehow managed to carve out their own slices of time outside the war to get to know one another better, to learn how to be who they were together.

Magnus ensured he scheduled clients around Alec's patrols so they could spend whatever free time they had together. He always made a point to visit Alec at the Institute when there consulting with Aldertree, sometimes he would bring Alec lunch or coffee, other times might be a passing hello and brush of hands as one of them rushed to fight the next battle. Other days they would just talk, a phone call after a particularly late patrol or a brief text to check in, to let the other know they were thinking of them. Whatever it was the effort was always there, Magnus really was all for effort and Alec found quickly he was too.

Alec supposed to most people it didn't sound that exciting, the usual manoeuvrings of any two people in the early stages of a getting to know one another. Most would call it 'dating' but even despite his lack of romantic experience Alec knew that that word didn't, couldn't, describe what was happening between them. That this, he and Magnus, was something more.

They had of course been on some actual dates, Magnus insisted in the rare free time they did manage to have together they made the most of it. And thankfully all had been far more successful than their first.

* * *

Their second date had been simple, a picnic in Central Park on a breezy Wednesday afternoon. They sat comfortably in the afternoon sun picking lightly at the exquisite spread Magnus had prepared (magically Alec assumed) and talked. They talked for what seems like hours, about everything and nothing at once, learning about one another; why Alec favoured the bow over the blade, how Magnus ended up in Brooklyn and not the Upper East Side when he came to New York, Alec's favourite place in Idris, why Magnus had gone for blue streaks in his hair that day. There were no deep conversations or heartfelt revelations about exes or other such things, it was light and easy. It felt natural.

Alec laughed more that afternoon than he had in a long time as Magnus told him about the horrendous client he'd dealt with that morning, who had apparently confused Magnus's healing powers with cosmetic surgery. They sat beside one another, legs tucked underneath them knees lightly touching. Alec smiled as the Warlock spoke in his usual animated and engrossing manner, his many bejewelled ringed hands waving throughout the air as he retold how he had informed the woman even his magic was not enough to fill the wrinkles in her blouse let alone the ones on her face.

Alec snorted and shifted closer to the man beside him, 'You really do have a way with words Magnus.'

'I'm a man of many talents.' Magnus said grinning as he passed Alec a bowl of grapes, their hands brushing as Alec took it causing a light pink to tinge his cheeks. They were surrounding by groups of people, a usual busy Manhattan afternoon and though didn't know anyone; Magnus knew Alec was still nervous to be out together so publicly, so exposed.

Magnus as always felt bold, slowly he moved his now free hand down and set it lightly on Alec's thigh, his eyes flicking to the young Shadowhunter's with a brief questioning smile that asked ' _is this ok?_ '

Alec smiled that smile he seemed to reserve only for Magnus Bane in return which he hoped answered the question before picking at some of the grapes Magnus had handed to him. He felt his skin burn despite the layer of denim between his skin and Magnus hand; he couldn't stop his eyes from flicking downwards, staring at Magnus's hand, the gemstones of his rings shining even brighter against the dark denim of Alec's jeans. Alec willed himself to do something, to find the courage to make the next move.

He set the bowl down and though slightly shaking reached out and gently traced his fingers along Magnus's arm, dancing up and down the soft hair of his forearm and circling patterns across his hand. Magnus did nothing, wanting to let Alec set the boundaries of what would happen next. Instead he began a second benign story of another difficult client but his eyes remained fixed on Alec from the corner of his eye, the young Shadowhunter looked more nervous than Magnus had ever seen and it tugged at his heart.

Alec's fingers were now tracing over Magnus own, running through them slowly as if inspecting them. Finally Alec slid his hand into Magnus and set them joined together in his lap as Magnus continued his story. To some it would be a small, barely noticeable gesture but Magnus knew for Alec it meant everything. Magnus gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, causing Alec to finally let out the breath he didn't even realise he'd been holding in his chest.

'Magnus…' Alec began not sure what he was even going to say, not that in mattered as always Magnus seemed to know what he was thinking, his head already leaning towards Alec's. Their lips were inches from another when Alec's phone buzzed loudly in his jacket pocket causing one of Magnus's many hanging necklaces to rattle against it.

It was Izzy calling for backup, Jace had gone rogue following up on a lead about Valentine. Once again Alec's parabatai had perfect timing.

* * *

Following a few more awkward encounters at the loft, they decided they would venture out into the world again for their third official date. Magnus had suggested dinner, nothing too fancy knowing Alec as a man of simple tastes, just a slice of Pizza and evening walk around the city. What Magnus hadn't mentioned to Alec until he whirled the portal open was that the city in question was Rome.

Despite the fact Magnus had whisked them half way across the globe it was a rather relaxed evening. Magnus took Alec to a tiny little place set down a cobbled street off one of the many squares filled with cafes and restaurants, from the outside it looked less than appetising but Magnus assured Alec it sold the best pizza in all of Italy.

Alec had to agree the food was the best thing he'd eaten in a long time and despite his lack of drinking experience the red wine Magnus insisted they order was not too bad as well. Unlike the vodka which left a burning taste in his mouth and the beer which made him feel sick, the wine had a smooth and rich taste he quite enjoyed, so much so he had a few more glasses. Perhaps too many as he felt a little light headed as they strolled around the ancient city in the moonlight.

Magnus slid his hand into Alec's and lent his body against the Shadowhunter's much larger frame as he told him tales of his many times in Rome over the centuries. Alec listened to the soft lilt of the Warlock's tales, god he could listen to Magnus talk for hours.

A short while later Magnus asked if Alec was hungry, insisting he knew a fabulous gelato place near the Spanish Steps to which Alex gave a noncommittal shrug, happy to as always be guided by Magnus.

Magnus leaned in and whispered, 'Though if you'd prefer something different for desert I'm sure we can get creative, after all you know what they say about the third date.'

His words caused Alec to stop completely still for a moment. Perhaps it was the Italian air or the red wine but he felt as though the wind was slightly knocked out of him as he suddenly realised where he was, what he was doing, who he was with. Not so long ago, the very idea of this, being on a date…being on a date with Magnus, was completely unthinkable. He never thought he'd ever have someone to laugh with, to flirt with…to kiss…to touch…Alec's words from their first date echoed in his mind, _'I always knew I couldn't have what I wanted…until you came along.'_

Magnus turned to him, a concerned frown set in his features cursing himself, clearly he'd made him uncomfortable with his teasing suggestion and things seemed to be going so well. 'Alexander, I didn't mean…'

Alec moved quickly, he could feel his heart thundering in his chest so fast and loud he wondered if Magnus could hear it. Magnus's eyes darkened as Alec drew towards him like a magnet. Lips crashed against lips as hands roamed wildly at chests and arms, grabbing at whatever part of the other they could.

Alec's mind was spinning; he was kissing Magnus, really kissing him. They had kissed before of course but until now all their kisses had had purpose, at the wedding it was a statement, Alec's way of showing who he truly was. After their first date it was to show Magnus he wanted this, wanted him. Since then their kisses had been soft and tentative, still cautious and explorative, often at the start or end of a date. And though Alec had enjoyed each and every one, playing them over in his mind long after this right now was different. This was messy and wild, full of want and need. He wasn't kissing Magnus to prove a point, he was kissing Magnus purely because he wanted to, because he could, because by the angel he just couldn't help himself.

Alec's hands gripped hard at Magnus's shoulders as he deepened the kiss, his tongue pushing inside the Warlock's mouth causing a small moan to escape his lips. Alec had never kissed Magnus like this before. The sound only spurred Alec on further, Magnus tasted of red wine and cinnamon and he wanted more.

Surprisingly it was Magnus that broke this kiss, Alec stared at him questioningly, his eyes searching for answers. Had he done something wrong?

'Alexander…whilst I'm all in favour of public displays of affection. Perhaps we should take this somewhere more private?' Magnus asked indicating to the bustling street around them. 'Or at least somewhere we won't end up in the background of that Japanese families vacation photos.'

Alec looked around and the throngs of people that surrounded them, most taking photos or videos, posing and smiling with one another. Some standing close to he and Magnus were eyeing the two men uncomfortably causing Alec to blush a dark crimson.

'Umm yeah…sorry.' He mumbled eyes looking down, his hands running over each other nervously.

'Don't apologise.' Magnus said tugging at Alec's hand leading him away from the tourist crowd down one of the numerous dark alleys. 'You're only human, or at least half, it's not your fault you find me completely irresistible.' He teased before looking around to make sure no one was there, then with a flick of his hand created a portal against the building wall.

Alec laughed as he took Magnus's hand and followed him through it, seconds later finding himself in the familiar surroundings of Magnus's loft. Alec felt almost giddy, partly from the effects of the portal travel, the wine and the memory of Magnus lips on his. Suddenly remembering he needed to kiss him again, now. Apparently the feeling was mutual as Alec felt Magnus's hands trailing up his chest to the front of his jacket, sliding it slowly from his shoulders.

'Now where were we…' Magnus murmured as his mouth edged towards Alec's.

Alec closed his eyes, waiting for Magnus's lips to return to his but nothing happened. He opened his eyes instead to see Magnus standing in front of him, his face screwed up in disgust.

'What on earth is that smell?' Magnus asked.

Suddenly it hit Alec, the unmistakable smell of burning filled the loft quickly and then suddenly a pained cry roar Alec knew only too well from the kitchen. The two men rushed towards the kitchen, bursting through Magnus's swing doors to see a shirtless Jace frantically trying to extinguish the growing flames which seemed to be engulfing Magnus's stove, failing to bat the flames away with a dark red patterned blanket.

'Fantastic.' Alec muttered rolling his eyes.

Magnus gave a flick of his hands and the flames instantly vanished, as though never there at all. The blackened chrome stove, worktops and kitchen walls however told a different story.

'What. The. Hell. Happened.' Magnus growled through gritted teeth.

Jack ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, 'Nothing. I was just trying to cook some food, and then Clary called and I guess I got distracted…'

'Obviously.' Alec muttered, stepping closer beside Magnus who seemed to be silently vibrating with anger eyes fixed on the material in Jace's hand.

'…and then I could smell this burning, and I came in and there was just…fire.' Jace said pointing around them. 'I couldn't find my stele and so I grabbed this towel but…'

Magnus edged closer to Jace a threatening hand pointing at Alec's parabatai, 'That _towel_ is an 11th Century Tibetan prayer shroud.'

'Oh.' Jace hastily dropped the towel to the floor causing pieces of singed thread flying through the air, some landing on Magnus's face.

Alec rolled his eyes, it didn't seem like he and Magnus would be having any third date fun after all tonight.

* * *

After Rome and the near great fire of Brooklyn things changed.

Before this, before Magnus, on the rare occasions Alec would let himself think about some far off future day he might be with someone, Alec was filled with a mixture of curiosity and fear, terrified he'd have no idea what to do. Until Magnus he'd never even kissed anyone before. And once Magnus had come along, knowing who he was and the life he'd led, the 17,000 other memories, Alec had been absolutely terrified.

But something shifted after their kiss by the Spanish Steps. The awkwardness Alec originally felt and had already begun to slowly ebb away and now they were almost gone completely. Alec couldn't help it; it was as though now the barriers had come down he had little self-control, he felt the need be close to Magnus at every opportunity, to touch him, feel him.

Physical intimacy was so new to Alec, he still felt nervous and self-conscious but mostly he wanted Magnus to feel what he felt; want, desire, lust…pleasure. And as with his Shadowhunter training Alec found the best way to learn was through doing and so he took every opportunity available. Fortunately Alec was given ample learning opportunities thanks to the weekly tradition Magnus insisted they start; movie night.

It had started after their night in Rome, the next morning over coffee in the newly and magically repainted kitchen Magnus had remarked how the night before had been magical, like a scene from Roman Holiday, which had caused Alec to stare at him with his usual bemused look as though he were speaking a foreign language to him. Magnus rolled his eyes and cursed the Clave for teaching Shadowhunter youth how to wield a bow and blade with deadly accuracy but neglected the fundamentals of cultural education, which in Magnus opinion included someone called Audrey Hepburn.

Magnus decreed they would embark upon what he described as Alec's long overdue that cinematic education that very night. Alec merely shrugged in agreement, as usual happy to be led by the Warlock.

It was true in the Shadoworld they didn't really focus on entertainment in the same way as Mundanes, any free time was used to become a better warrior, train harder, hone skills or increase their knowledge of the sacred texts. However Alec had seen movies before, once as a child he and Jace glamoured themselves and snuck into a movie theatre and caught something halfway through about aliens trying to destroy the earth. As a twelve year old boy Alec had found it completely mesmerising, however the boys had lost track of time so were late back to the Institute. Maryse had scolded them both and punished the boys harshly when they returned. Alec never did it again. Jace of course didn't listen and snuck back many times after, mostly because Jace always got a kick out of doing something he shouldn't. Alec prayed everyday his parabati would grow out of this but had yet to see any hope it was likely.

Movies with Magnus were an entirely different experience all together. The first and second movie nights been actually been Jace-free successes. Magnus had insisted they start with what he assured Alec were classics. On the first night they watched Roman Holiday, staring the apparently important Audrey Hepburn, and then Casablanca. On the second night they watched Singin' in the Rain and as an ode to his own doomed wedding, The Graduate. To his surprise Alec had enjoyed them all, though he slightly resented the parallels drawn between himself and Elaine by Clary's chatty vampire friend.

Though Alec truly had enjoyed the films themselves they hadn't been the reason he loved these particular date nights so much. Alec quickly learned that movie nights translated into something else.

The first night they had just kissed or made-out as Jace often teased him when he caught Alec swollen lipped and red faced. They kissed for what could have been hours or days Alec couldn't tell, for him time seemed to stand still when Magnus's lips were on his. The second night had been more, Alec had felt more relaxed, he felt bolder, he wanted more. Hands explored each other, slow and tentatively at first but growing more heated as the night drew on, hands touched bare skin for the first time as Magnus's literal magic fingers slid under Alec's shirt, feeling his back, his chest setting Alec's skin on fire. Alec nearly came undone as he felt Magnus's fingers lightly ghosting across the outside of his jeans, tracing the outline of his hardness. Nothing went further that night, they'd fallen asleep a tangled mess of arms and bruised lips. It had been a step further but Alec still wanted more.

And so he had eagerly awaited their third movie night, particularly as Jace was nowhere in sight, Magnus said he'd be out for the night helping Simon attempt to pick up girls. This was in Alec's mind was beyond ridiculous but as long as they weren't here he didn't care.

Magnus had decided the focus of tonight would be movies from one of his favourite (twentieth century) decades, the 80s. Alec slouched on the couch feet stretched out surveying the titles on the screen, he of course knew none of them but this time he was less than convinced by Magnus's so called 'classic' picks.

'Are you really going to make me watch something called… _Dirty Dancing_?' he groaned.

'Now, now Alexander…' Magnus said as he placed a bottle of Argentinian Malbec and two glasses on the table before them. Alec seemed to finally have found his drink in a good bottle of red. Magnus opened the bottle to let it breathe before flopping down beside Alec, laying his legs across the Shadowhunter's own. 'It is an absolute must for your cinematic education; an epic love story of two people from different worlds who find comfort and love in one another through dance!'

Alec rolled his eyes. 'Sounds terrible.'

'Nobody puts baby in the corner.' Magnus said as though an acceptable counter-argument.

Alec looked completely bemused as he reached for the wine pouring two large glasses, 'Why would you put a baby in a corner?'

Now Magnus rolled his eyes, waving his hand casually causing the candles that surrounded them to ignite, 'Let's just watch the movie pretty boy. I'm sure if you really hate it we can think of _something else_ to amuse you.' He said with a dark smirk causing Alec to blush.

The wine was long gone and they were almost halfway through Johnny and Baby's so called epic love story when Alec decided he wanted the something else. Hell he'd wanted it as soon as it walked through the door. Magnus was leaning against his chest, Alec's arm wrapped around him his left hand tracing lightly up and down the Warlock's side whilst the right twirled the empty wine glass in the other. The feel of Magnus's body so close to him and soft glow of the candlelight against his caramel skin along with the warm feeling of the red wine in his chest caused something in Alec to break. Slowly he eased forward, without a word setting their empty glasses down on the table and turned back to Magnus. The Warlock was already smirking darkly at him, clearly Alec's intentions were all over his face.

Just as each time before they crashed against one another in a frenzy. Alec's hands were practically tearing at Magnus's shirt as he pulled him closer, desperate lips colliding over and over. Alec felt as though his entire body was on fire, his hands falling to Magnus waist, gripping tightly as he drew the Warlock's body as close to his as he possibly could. Magnus in response reached his arms around Alec's back, stroking his hands up and down, clawing at the Shadowhunters hard muscles. His actions seemed to drive their bodies even closer to one another, not able to see where one ended and the other began. Alec loved the feel of Magnus's chest pressed hard against his and let out a deep moan against Magnus's mouth as he tangled his tongue with Alec's.

Something shifted in Magnus, his self-control slipping slightly as he pushed his body forward, guiding Alec back against the couch on his back. Still not breaking his lips from Alec's Magnus pinned the Shadowhunter beneath him. Alec's fingers were now digging into Magnus hips, almost painfully so, terrified that perhaps if he let go the amazing man above him might slip away.

Magnus moved his lips from Alec's, the Shadowhunter's ragged breaths matching the whirling thoughts in his mind. Alec was still so new to this, relationships and intimacy but he knew what was happening now was different. Magnus on top of him, his body engulfing Alec's so fully was incredible. Magnus was already hard, Alec felt him stiff against his hips, Alec was as well, he could feel himself straining painfully against his jeans. This was the first time they had been this close physically to feel that part of one another. Alec was nervous and unsure, still figuring so much out himself, what he felt, what he wanted, he had desires he didn't even know how to articulate himself. But oddly at the exact same time in this moment he was ecstatic, lost in blissful desire and lust and the feel of the man above him. That _he_ could make Magnus feel like this.

Magnus raked his hands up Alec's chest as he placed soft kisses from his lips, across Alec's face before settling on his neck. Alec couldn't help himself, letting out another moan as Magnus sucked at his throbbing pulse point. Alec didn't know if he could take much more.

'Alexander…' Magnus whispered, his breath hot in Alec's ear. 'Tell me if you want me to stop.'

Stop? If Alec wasn't so far gone he might have actually laughed at the thought. Alec gave a quick nod of understanding before pulling Magnus's mouth back to his, sure he felt the Warlock smiling against his lips.

Magnus hand moved up his chest to the top of Alec's shirt, his many ringed fingers delicately unbuttoning it one button at a time. The Warlock could have used magic and had the shirt off, cleaned and hung in the wardrobe in a second if he'd wanted but he wanted to undress Alec with his own hands, there was something particularly intimate about undressing someone that no magic could match.

Alec's body was shaking as Magnus reached the final button, slowly drawing the shirt open; he let out a short breath as the cool air met his bare skin which was already on fire. Magnus pulled back, allowing himself a moment to take in the sight before him, god this man was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in centuries. Magnus lowered his head, kissing Alec's neck once more before torturously moving downwards kissing his collarbone, across his chest down his stomach and then back up again. His lips were everywhere, burning Alec's skin more than any rune ever had. Alec gripped tightly at Magnus back, feeling braver and lost in his own wants as his hands moved to the bottom of Magnus's shirt and clumsily tugged at it. Magnus pulled back and looked questioningly at the young Shadowhunter, Alec said nothing in response, despite the growing intimacy Alec still didn't quite know how to verbalise what he wanted but his eyes said it all. _I want to feel you_. Magnus sat back and Alec pulled the shirt over his head, shrugging his own off his shoulders before Magnus pushed them back down, covering Alec's mouth with his, hands gripping at his face.

As Magnus's bare body touched his, Alec let out a primal grunt, the feel of skin on skin almost pushing him over the edge. Alec's reaction pushed Magnus further, he returned his lips to Alec's chest this time biting lightly at his flesh in between kisses. Alec hissed as Magnus took one nipple into his mouth, his tongue circling and caressing the sensitive nub. Alec's hands were all over Magnus's back, just wanting to touch every part he could. Emboldened by the Shadowhunter's reaction Magnus moved to the other nipple whilst his hand slid down Alec's chest between their two bodies, settling at the top of Alec's jeans, lightly brushing over the strained bulge. Unable to stop himself Alec jolted at even this lightest touch, he was so close to the edge.

'Magnus!' Alec breathed.

Magnus pulled back and looked at him, the concern evident on his face, had he gone too far too quickly? Damn his selfish desire, he didn't want to push Alec when he wasn't ready. Alec opened his eyes, dark and heavy full of want, desire and…something else.

'Don't…' Alec murmured, Magnus opened his mouth to apologise. '…don't stop.'

Magnus kissed him softly this time, his hand gently running across the waistline of Alec's jeans, the Shadowhunter's breathing hitched in his throat as Magnus hand fell to his belt buckle.

Both were so lost in the moment, in each other that neither heard the turning of the key in the door.

'Hey guys sorry to crash movie night early but…OH MY GOD!'

Alec practically threw Magnus off him he sat up so fast, years of Shadowhunter training as he stared horrified at his parabati standing opened mouth, eyes wider than Alec thought were physically possible.

'I am SO sorry.' Jace said spinning around and closing his eyes.

Alec said nothing as he scrambled for his shirt, buttoning it in record speed, his eyes looking anywhere but Magnus who was still shirtless with a very visible erection showing through his loose silk pants.

Magnus turned to Jace, 'I thought we had discussed the house rules Jace, about calling when you were on your way home. Especially on…certain nights.'

Still with his back to them Jace answered, 'I did! I called both of you, but I figured you were just busy watching the movie not…you know…getting _busy_ …'

Magnus let out a heavy sigh and finally picked up his shirt. 'You can turn around, there's nothing good to see anymore.'

Slowly Jace turned to face them, an odd mixture of apology, shock, awkwardness and pride on his face. 'I'm really sorry guys.'

'No harm done.' Magnus sad waving his hand dismissively though his tone was less convincing. Alec still hadn't said a word or looked at either of them.

Jace nodded, sensing it was best to go. 'Ok well I'm going to go to bed. Night. Sorry…again.' He said turning towards his room before stopping and turning back. 'Maybe we should come up with a different system, like a sock on the door or…'

'Jace!' was all Alec roared.

'Right, sorry. Night.' Jace said with a final nod before fleeing.

Magnus turned to face Alec, his face twisted and dark in anger. Magnus braced himself for what was going to be a less than pleasant conversation.

'Alexander…' he began.

Alec cut him off stepping towards him. 'He has got to go.'


End file.
